Trust
by Fiery Wings
Summary: Red X and Starfire share a very beautiful relation of friendship and maybe even more. But being on different sides of the coin, can they really trust each other? What if they can? What if they can't? Who on earth decides who you should love? Tamaran was better!
1. What X feels

Starfire happily hummed to herself as she made her way to the rooftop. Once on the roof she immediately took her favourite spot at the edge of the roof.

She sighed. She had missed the sunset but the sky was still beautiful, complete with a full moon and its accompanying stars. She stared into the open space dreamily.

"You're late Sweetheart."

Starfire smiled as she looked to her right and there from the shadows emerged Red X. Footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard as Red X walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Greetings X!" Starfire greeted him. "I apologize for being late but it was the cinderblock that took much time"

Red X just laughed at her cute face. Her expressions were so cute. Matched with her fiery personality, she was just killer!

Red X gave her a lollipop as he casually swung his hands around her shoulders.

"So how was your day?" asked Red X.

It had been like this for quite some time now. Red X came to meet Starfire everyday on the rooftop of the T-tower usually during sunset and they had long chats deep into the night.

It had all started the day Red X accidently injured her during their third battle. He had come to apologize. To make peace with his conscience, he had said. That night was their longest talk and from then on it was a routine.

They talked about anything and everything. They had talked about each others likes and dislikes and Red X had even got her a burger filled with Mustard when he found out it was her favourite drink. Red X was the only one (except Silkie) who ate her pudding of happiness which she made on Raven's birthday.

They had also discussed about each others pasts. The fears they faces, and the hardships they had been through. Sometimes Red X would tell her when and what he was going to steal but to his surprise she never once let her team know about it.

But even in the midst of this growing friendship, Red X still flirted with her and Starfire would counter him at times. Times when she blushed or bravely flirted back were the times that Red X could not contain the happiness within himself. It was these times when he felt like kissing her or hugging her. But he never actually did it. He knew he would kiss her one day but that would be the day when she allowed him to, when she wanted him too.


	2. What Star feels

Starfire was in her bedroom staring at the ceiling. She sighed for the third time in fifteen minutes.

Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven was meditating and Robin was working in his room as usual.

Star sighed again, thinking about Robin. If it was sometime in the past, She would have gone to his room in attempts to get him to stop working so hard. But not now. Not today.

Robin was indeed a great guy. An amazing friend and a brilliant leader. Since they were such close friends many people, both in the Titan community and villain community, though that they are dating or will start soon enough.

But to starfire that was not the case. Yes Robin was amazing but no one made her feel the way Red X did.

Red X was kind and caring. Red X remembered every little detail of every single talk they had. He bought her mustard burgers. Starfire suddenly started laughing at that particular memory.

Red X. She sighed again.

It was him she was thinking of all this time. Actually now a days it was only him that she thought of. But this was not Tamaran. She could not give in to her feelings because she and X were on different sides of the law. That was also the reason why no one in the tower knew about his daily visits.

She sighed once again and turned to her side. Silkie lay there. She smiled at him and patted him.

"Robin says I cannot trust X. Robin will never want anything wrong to happen to me. Red X tells me that I am important to him. Is Robin right? Can I really not trust him? Or is Red X right? Can I give in to my feelings? Oh Silkie what do I do?" she tried to talk her feelings out to her little bumglor'f but alas! The only answer she got was the slight snoring of her mutant pet.


	3. Hurt him and her

X sighed as he picked a tube of Xenothium and placed it in his belt. He then took 3 tubes and hid them in the pocket of his suit. 'The titans should arrive any time now and I really don't want to fight them, or more specifically, I don't want to fight her.' Thought X as he got ready to leave.

"Titans Go!" Came the sound of Robin's from a distance and within moments the titans reached the place where Red X was.

"You know Kids, I'm really not in the mood today" said X as he jumped and was ready to teleport out of the place, but a giant box covered in a black aura hindered that process.

Robin was ready to fight X as Red X landed on the floor. Robin took out his bo staff and Red X took out his X shurikens. "Today you will not escape X" said Robin as he ran towads X with his bo staff. "You say that everytime" laughed X as he took on Robin's staff with his Xs.

Red X blocked the bo staff with one hand and then twirling around, he hit Robin behind the neck. Once Robin was on the floor X stuck him there. "Train more Kid" said X

"I'll take this as price kid." Said X as he picked up another Xenothium tube and was ready to teleport out of the place. However, he was stopped yet again this time by a canon shot on his back. Red X was flung to the ground.

"Not brave enough to face me from the front?" chided X as he was getting up. But when he did get up, he saw Starfire right in front of him. His face broke into a smile that nobody other than him knew of.

"Red X hand over the Xenothium." Commanded Starfire in a low voice with her head down.

"If you kiss me, maybe I'll think about it" retorted X with a smirk of his own.

That's when star looked up and all the playfulness of X vanished. Starfire was crying.

"Kori hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Red X said as he came closer to Star and held her shoulders. The xenothium tube in his hand was long forgotten and now lay on the floor.

"Guys catch him" said Cyborg.

"No. Leave them. There is something here that star needs to sort out." Commanded Robin from his position on the floor, still struggling to be free. So the titans stood in their places and Cyborg helped Robin break free of the stick X.

Both Kori and Red X were however, too busy to notice any of this.

"X, please stop this." She pleaded.

"stop what?" asked a confused X.

"Stop stealing. Stop being a criminal" she said a little louder now, accompanied by fresh tears.

Red X froze after hearing those words. He looked down, unable to look into her eyes. "I ca-can't" Red X stammered.

"Robin was right!" Kori screamed. "I should not have ever trusted you. All this while you were just playing with my feelings right? You… You CLORBAG" Kori screamed and ran away crying.

"Kori wait" X screamed as he was about to follow her. "Stay away from her X. You have hurt her enough" said Robin now free of the sticky X.

"You! What did you tell her you jerk" yelled X as he grabbed Robin by the collar.

"I just told her the truth. You are a criminal. We cannot trust you. It's best for all of us if you just stay away from her" said Robin with a face that was so serious, it was scary. It was like a bat look.

Red X teleported from that place without another word.

* * *

On the other side of the town, in an area scarcely inhabited, was a very old building. On the roof of said building, lay our criminal.

"The sunset today is beautiful sweetheart. I hope you are seeing it" said X to no one as he stared at the sky. When he closed his eyes, her crying face appeared. When he op[ened his eyes, he could still hear her words. 'I should never have trusted you.' 'Should not have trusted you'

It was impossible to hold his feelings now. Tears started rolling out of his eyes as he cursed his existence. 'I am not meant for love' he thought as he cried harder.

"Love does impossible things to you" came a voice. This bought X to his senses again. He was not alone here. That voice…Slade.

"Tell me, young man, does it not hurt? Never had love all your life and when you do feel for someone she breaks your heart so easily" Slade laughed.

"I know it's you slade. Show yourself!" commanded X.

"What do you want?" asked X as Slade came out of the shadow.

"The offer is still on you know. You are burning with a desire for revenge. Become my apperentice and you shall have your revenge. From her. From the titans and from Robin. So then do you accept?"

A long silence followed. The wind wooshed pass them. Red X's cape fluttered in the wind as he said the one word that would change everything.

"yes"


	4. The reason why

Starfire was in her room crying. She hugged her pillow and cried in it. Her last meeting with X was replaying in her mind as she thought about what had happened and cried even harder. Why on earth was earth so confusing?

* * *

Flashback

Starfire walked into Robin's room to meet him just as he had requested. "Greetings friend Robin. I have arrived." She smiled as she entered.

"Star. Lets just get to the point. I saw you and Red X on the roof yesterday. I want answers." Said Robin with a straight face. They were both facing each other. After two long minutes of silence, Robin spoke again. "Star, tell me whats going on."

Starfire then proceeded to tell him the whole story till date. The first time he came. The talk they had and even the mustard burger. For starfire trusted Robin. He would never want her to get hurt.

"Oh god star what have you gotten yourself into?" sighed Robin. "Starfire, listen to me. You cannot trust Red X. He is a criminal and for all you know he might be using you to get information."

"No Robin. That is not true. He is just a thief and not a criminal. Also, he does not want any informationabout the titans. We never talk about the team" said Star defending X.

"Maybe not now star, but he might start later…." Robin tried once again to convince her but she cut him off. "No Robin if that happens I shall not tell him"

Before they could continue their argument. The siren went off.

"If that is X theres something I want you to do. If he really is trustable then he will leave crime if you ask him to. I want you to ask him." Said Robin. "I'm sorry star but that's just how Earth works, If he does not leave crime then understand that he was just playing around with you"

Robin then walked out of the room to check on the threat. Starfire followed, now feeling very unsure about earth and its ways.

Well if Earth did work that way then she will ask X what Robin asked her too.

* * *

She lay on the rooftop under the star-less sky. "I saw the sunset today too X. Did you?" she asked to the wind.

"Oh X'hal! Please help me" she prayed as a new born tear fell from her eye.


	5. The Aftermath

She was a superhero. She had duties to do. He was just a thief, a thief who had now become a full-fledged criminal. So why was it that even after two months of that incident she still could not fight him? Her powers were weak because inside her heart, in a small little corner she was still hurt.

It was now a known fact that Red X worked for Slade. He had declared so himself, few days after their fight, in a battle where he was stealing microchips. He didn't wear the slade uniform though. Supposedly, he was too cool for it. But he had become more ruthless now. He beat up the titans with never seen before ferocity, his sadness fuelling his attacks.

But he never hurt her. He never fought her. He never looked at her. He would just stick her somewhere and leave her there. He didn't look at her, didn't even glance at her. He didn't talk to her, didn't flirt with her and it hurt. It hurt her even more now.

She could not bear his sudden coldness. She would sometimes break into tears right in front of him and he would not comfort her. He would just walk off without a word.

It hurt. It still did.

* * *

He was a thief. Now he was also a criminal. He joined forces with Slade and had very brashly declared that to the titans too. He worked for slade but refused to wear that stupid uniform.

He was not nice with the titans anymore. Everytime he saw them, saw Robin, anger and sadness would take over him and he would beat them up. But damn when he saw her…

Her. Her eyes still sad and still searching for answers. Her face that could never hide her inner turmoil. Her face was his reminder. A reminder that they could never be together. So he should distance himself away from her.

So that's what he did. He never talked to her. Never flirted with her. Never comforted her when she cried. But that didn't mean that doing all this did not kill him from the inside.

If there was one thing he wanted more than anything, It was her trust. But he would never get it.

And that hurt. And it will continue to.

* * *

Fate plays a funny game as it did with our couple.

They knew not what to do

But they will find out soon

Love will take you a long way

If only you are able to say

What you feel and what you plan

What you desire and what you want


	6. The Fight

Red X threw the bag of metal plates as he entered Slades lair. "There I got what you wanted. " said a very irritated X.

"I figure you encountered the titans again" chuckled Slade.

"Slade, I've done everything you wanted me too. Now tell me how do I take my revenge?" asked X

"Come here" said Slade. Red X followed his command and came to where he was sitting. "This device that I have created is a particle controller. Once the titans are shot with this, they will have no control over their bodies. They will all be under my command. I will then use them to destroy gotham I will kill them all. But if you want You can keep the alien girl. She will do anything you want her to. Anything." said Slade as he patted X's shoulder. He then walked away saying, "Time to call the titans."

* * *

"Titans! We have trouble." shouted Robin as everyone entered the common area. "What is it?" asked a ver sleepy beast boy.

"Slade!" came the one word answer.

"Slade is in the ware house in the east district of the Go!" said Robin as they all started making their way to the T-car.

* * *

The titans soon entered the warehouse. But to their surprise they found no slade and no slade bots. What they did find however was Red X.

Red X stood there at the top of a stack of a few boxes.

"If you are looking for Slade, he is not here" Red X said in a voice so devoid of emotions, that even raven was impressed. "All of the slade bots too that he left behind for you guys have been made non-functional."

"Well then I guess its just you and us" said Robin taking out his bo-staff.

"You just stole my words" said red X as he jumped from the stack and towards Robin.

Red X tried to kick Robin but Robin defended himself using his bo staff. Using the momentum from the bo staff, X jumped, twisted in air and shot a stick X right inside Cyborgs canon, preventing him from shooting. As X landed, he saw a green tiger charging towards him. X quickly disappeared from there causing Beast Boy to hit a concrete wall. Red X then appeared behind Raven and before she could chant anything, he trapped her with stick Xs all around her body and on her mouth. This caused Raven to fall from her levitating position but Robin caught her just in time.

When Robin turned around, he saw X and Cyborg fighting. Red X messed up Cyborg's system, effectively stopping him from moving. He then turned around and came face to face with robin.

Both Robin and red X started moving in a circle. Robin was ready to attack but was stopped by a weird noise. Some kind of machine.

"Oh shit! everybody get down" screamed X as he ducked himself.

A huge laser gun kind of thing then appeared from the ground with Slade standing on top of it.

"Slade!" said both X and Robin together.

"Red X, did you really think you could double cross me? What I told you was a lie. This is not a brain controller, its an energy drainer." said Slade as he pointed it towards Raven. "watch" he said as he fired.

But the beam did not reach the target because Red X had jumped in of the beam. Meaning that it was Red X who got hurt and not Raven.

Loud agonising screams filled the warehouse as Red X screamed in pain. Immediately Starfire was at his side. Robin, Raven and Beast boy were fighting slade trying their best to dodge the beams that were thrown at them. Red X was withering in pain. "Kori...I need to tell you..Ah...something." said X with great difficulty. "I'm sorry" he said, "I love you and I...I'm really really sorry" he said. "here take it. Put it on that device...and it will..ah ...st..op" said x almost at the verge was losing consciousness as he handed her a little disc. Kori nodded and left his side. Soon afterwards, Red X lost consciousness.


	7. The End

When Red X opened his eyes, he found himself in a white room. He was handcuffed with the wall as he realized that he was in the interrogation room of the titans.

"Now that you are awake, we want some answers." came Robin's voice through the speakers in the room.

"Not happening Kid" said X as he tried to get up but fell down. His body was still sore and it felt like he barely had any energy left in him. So he decided to stay where he was, on the floor.

"Why were you working for slade?" came Robin's voice again. "I work for no one kid." came Xs answer. A few futile attempts later, the door finally opened. Since Red X refused to answer any question posted by the titans it was decided that one of the titans would interrogate him personally.

So in walked Starfire. She looked over at X and came near him and sat in front of him.

"X" she started "Why were you working with Slade?"

"To double cross him. So that I could ruin his plan" answered X looking straight st Star. It was their first proper conversation in months. Actually it wasn't a conversation. It was an interrogation.

"How do we believe you?" came Robin's voice again.

"You don't have to." said X "It wasn't for you anyways. I wanted to double cross Slade so that I could win back Kori's trust."

"What were Slades intentions?" questioned Robin

"Does it really matter on earth that you are a thief?" asked Kori.

"Nothing matters when you are in love. After all, I'm just a thief. I don't want to destroy your city." Red X answered Kori.

"Tell me what does Slade really want? and where is he hiding?" questioned Robin again.

"Do you really love me?" questioned Kori.

"Yes, I really do." answered X.

There was a moment of silence and even Robin did not dare break it with another question.

"Red X do you trust me?" she asked again as she came closer.

"Yes" he answered.

Kori came closer again. Now it was Red X sitting, his back to the wall and Kori in between his legs. Kori came forward and pulled his mask a little to reveal a pair of lips. One of Red X's hand went around her waist and the other went around her neck as he pulled her closer. Finally their lips met in a fury of emotions. They kissed each other with passion that had been hidden from the world till now.

As they broke the kiss, Kori spoke, "Red X, it is your fault that Slade has escaped. AS a punishment, you will help the titans find him and defeat him" said Kori with a smile.

"As you say" said Red X as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
